giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Воден/Герой
Умения . |name-l-en = Dead Eye |skill-l-en = Powered-up shots deal +20% damage. | name-ll-ru = Гибкая тетива | skill-ll = Выстрелы заряжаются на 33% быстрее. |name-ll-en = Bow Flex |skill-ll-en = Shots power up 33% faster. | name-lr-ru = Дальний выстрел | skill-lr = Заряженные выстрелы летят быстрее и без снижения урона. |name-lr-en = Longshot |skill-lr-en = Powered-up shots fly faster and have no damage falloff. | name-r-ru = Веер боли | skill-r = Заряженный выстрел выпускает 5 стрел одновременно (дополнительные стрелы наносят меньше урона). |name-r-en = Spread the Pain |skill-r-en = Powered-up shots fire a spread of 5 arrows. (Outer arrows do less damage) | name-rl-ru = Пронзающие стрелы | skill-rl = Заряженные выстрелы пронзают врагов. |name-rl-en = Piercing Arrows |skill-rl-en = Powered-up shots pierce through enemies. | name-rr-ru = Опутывание | skill-rr = На близкой дистанции (10 м) заряженные выстрелы (2 с) и дают больше . |name-rr-en = Tangleroot Tips |skill-rr-en = At close range (10m), powered-up shots inflict slow (2s) and give extra Focus.}} }} облако на 6 с (-50% исцеления). Находясь в облаке, можно стрелять отравленными стрелами. |name = POISON SPORES |desc-en = Create a poison cloud that lasts 6s. (-50% healing) Stand in the cloud to fire poisonous arrows. | name-l-ru = Больше спор | skill-l = Ядовитое облако действует дольше (8 с) и покрывает большую область. |name-l-en = More Spores |skill-l-en = Poison cloud lasts longer and covers a larger area. (8s) | name-ll-ru = Опасность заражения | skill-ll = При попадании наносит 150 ед. . |name-ll-en = Virulence |skill-ll-en = On hit, deals 150 damage. | name-lr-ru = Инфекция | skill-lr = Отравленные враги могут других противников рядом (перезарядка +5 с). |name-lr-en = Contagion |skill-lr-en = Poisoned enemies infect nearby foes with poison. (+5s cooldown) | name-r-ru = Голодные споры | skill-r = Бросает ядовитую спору, которая взрывается при столкновении и (-50% исцеления на 4 с). |name-r-en = Hungry Spores |skill-r-en = Throw a poison cloud that explodes on impact and inflicts poison. (-50% healing, 4s) | name-rl-ru = Ищущие споры | skill-rl = Ядовитая спора получает самонаведение. |name-rl-en = Seeking Spores |skill-rl-en = Poison cloud has homing. | name-rr-ru = Опасное отравление | skill-rr = Прямое попадание наносит +50 ед. и (-75% исцеления). |name-rr-en = Acute Poison |skill-rr-en = Direct hits deal increased damage (+50) and inflict heavy poison. (-75% healing)}} (5 с, бежать нельзя). Копия разрушается при выходе из невидимости. |name = GREEN MAN |desc-en = `skill3button: Create a decoy that runs and attacks. Gain stealth. (5s, can't sprint) Decoy is destroyed upon leaving stealth. | name-l-ru = Путь к спасению | skill-l = Q/LB,Q/LB: телепортирует к копии. Копия исчезает. |name-l-en = Alternate Root |skill-l-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Teleport to your decoy's position. Your decoy is destroyed. | name-ll-ru = Без следа | skill-ll = Q/LB,Q/LB: после телепортации дает +15 ед. и (30% на 3 с). |name-ll-en = Leaf No Trace |skill-ll-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: After teleporting, regain 15 stamina and gain a speed boost (30%, 3s). | name-lr-ru = Единение с природой | skill-lr = Q/LB,Q/LB: после телепортации на 250 ед. здоровья. |name-lr-en = One With Nature |skill-lr-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: After teleporting, you are healed for 250 HP. | name-r-ru = Помощь друга | skill-r = Копия сражается рядом и наносит дополнительный (+130 ед.). Больше не дает невидимость. |name-r-en = Companion's Boon |skill-r-en = Decoy now fights alongside you and deals increased damage. (+130 damage) You no longer gain stealth. | name-rl-ru = Копирование спор | skill-rl = Копия также будет атаковать врагов самонаводящимися спорами (+75 ед. урона и отравление). |name-rl-en = Spore Imitation |skill-rl-en = Decoy will also fire homing poison clouds at enemies. (+75 damage, inflicts poison) | name-rr-ru = Источник жизни | skill-rr = Копия создает источник у своих ног (+45 ОЗ/с, 6 с). |name-rr-en = Spring to Life |skill-rr-en = Decoy will create healing springs at its feet. (+45 HP/s, 6s)}} }} героя и союзников (6 с). |name = HIDDEN SPRING |desc-en = `skill4button: Creates a pool that heals self and allies. (6s) | name-l-ru = Лучшие пожелания | skill-l = ЗАЖАТЬ E/RB: при использовании создает второй источник в указанном месте. +50% к в источниках. |name-l-en = Well Wishes |skill-l-en = HOLD `skill4button: On use, create a second spring at target location. Springs heal for 50% more. | name-ll-ru = Время восстановления | skill-ll = сила источника действует на 1 с дольше. |name-ll-en = Recovery Time |skill-ll-en = Healing from the Spring lasts longer. (1s) | name-lr-ru = Источник чистоты | skill-lr = В начале источник . |name-lr-en = Spring Cleaning |skill-lr-en = Spring cleanses debuffs on start. | name-r-ru = Гейзер | skill-r = Союзники в источнике могут совершать . |name-r-en = Geyser |skill-r-en = Allies in the Spring gain super jump. | name-rl-ru = Западня | skill-rl = При использовании врагов. врагов в источнике. |name-rl-en = Burst Forth |skill-rl-en = On use, pushes enemies. Slows enemies who enter the Spring. | name-rr-ru = Свежесть | skill-rr = При использовании дает +25 ед. . |name-rr-en = Refreshment |skill-rr-en = On use, gain 25 stamina.}} и всех врагов в зоне поражения (2/3/4 с). |name = NATURAL ROOTS |desc-en = Fire an arrow that deals damage and immobilizes all foes in the area. (2s/3s/4s) | name-l-ru = Легкий шаг | skill-l = +10% к . расходует на 25% медленнее. |name-l-en = Easy Strider |skill-l-en = +10% movement speed and sprinting drains stamina 25% slower. | name-ll-ru = Стойкость | skill-ll = +25% к макс. . |name-ll-en = Endurance |skill-ll-en = +25% maximum stamina. | name-lr-ru = Бей и беги | skill-lr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +10% к и +10 ед. (действует до смерти героя). |name-lr-en = Hit and Run |skill-lr-en = +10% speed and +10 armor after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-r-ru = Тактическая осведомленность | skill-r = сзади на 10% и +10% к . |name-r-en = Tactical Awareness |skill-r-en = +10% back damage reduction. +10% damage< from behind. | name-rl-ru = Настоящая дружба | skill-rl = Каждая помощь или убийство дает (4 с). |name-rl-en = Amity |skill-rl-en = Gain 80 HP/s after each assist or kill. (4s) | name-rr-ru = Сила и энергия | skill-rr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает +7% к базовых атак (до +14%, действует до смерти героя). |name-rr-en = Focused Might |skill-rr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: You gain +7% basic attack damage when you use FOCUS. (Maximum: +14%, lasts until you die)}} Таланты длится дольше (+ 1 с). | clashRU = При применении ближайшие союзники получают +15% к на 5 с (раз в 5 с). | descEN = `skill2button: POISON SPORES duration is longer. (+1s) DURING CLASH: On apply, nearby allies gain +15% damage for 5s. (Once per 5s)}} и копия действуют дольше (+1 с) | clashRU = +25% к , пока копия жива. | descEN = `skill3button: GREEN MAN stealth and decoy duration is longer. (+1s) DURING CLASH: 25% damage resistance while your decoy is alive.}} больше здоровья (+35%). | clashRU = Если в начале в источнике есть союзник, перезарядка ускоряется на 5 с. | descEN = `skill4button: HIDDEN SPRING heals for more. (+35%) DURING CLASH: On start, if other allies are in your spring, -5s cooldown.}} Советы Категория:Описания героев